Première rencontre
by frodounette
Summary: Ceci est ma fic de Noël. elle raconte la première rencontre entre Frodon et Lily. si vous aimez, rewiewez! si vous n'aimez pas, rewievewez!lol


La Comté, 23 Yule 1385  
  
En ce froid matin enneigé, une voiture traversait les rues d'Hobbitebourg au milieu de nombreux passants, affairés pour les derniers préparatifs du réveillon qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir. Un hobbit balayait devant sa porte. Un autre décorait ses fenêtres à l'aide de guirlandes de feuillages. Une mère de famille, flanquée de deux bambins emmitouflés marchait à vive allure en direction du marché de Noël qui battait son plein, réchauffant les c?urs malgré la faible température extérieure. Ainsi, la voiture continua son chemin jusqu'à Cul-de-Sac dans l'indifférence totale de tout ce petit monde. Arrivé en haut de la colline, le véhicule s'arrêta, et une dame richement vêtue accompagnée d'un jeune garçon à qui on aurait donné une quinzaine d'année à peine en descendirent.  
  
« Carl, vous pouvez disposer pour l'instant, dit la dame. »  
  
« Bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller boire un coup au Dragon Vert, Madame Brandebouc. Il fait un froid de loup ici. »  
  
La dame s'approcha de la porte et secoua le heurtoir. Quelques instants plus tard, un hobbit assez âgé mais très dynamique et joyeux vint ouvrir.  
  
« Esmeralda ! Tu m'amènes enfin mon petit neveu ! Tu as grandi, Frodon, mon gars ! Comment te portes-tu ? »  
  
« Bien, merci, mon Oncle, répondit le jeune hobbit avec un sourire triste que le vieux Bilbon perçut aussitôt. »  
  
« Oh, là ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, mon grand ? Tu n'es pas content d'être ici ? »  
  
« Oh, mais si, mon Oncle. »  
  
« Frodon est triste parce que c'est le premier Noël qu'il va passer sans Merry. Si tu savais comme le petit pleurait ce matin de voir partir son cousin ! C'est un peu comme son grand frère ! »  
  
« Oui, je comprends. Ecoutes, Frodon, quand Merry sera plus grand, il pourra venir passer les fêtes ici, avec toi ! J'adore la compagnie des jeunes ! »  
  
« Et ils te le rendent bien, renchérit Esmeralda ! Quel dommage que tu ne sois jamais marié ! Quel père formidable tu aurais fait ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est dommage, répondit Bilbon avec un imperceptible accent de tristesse. Mais venez donc au salon vous réchauffer ! j'ai préparé du thé. »  
  
Esmeralda et Frodon suivirent le vieil hobbit qui les fit installer dans un confortable canapé et pendant plus d'une heure, ils discutèrent tous les trois de choses et d'autres.  
  
« Alors, Frodon, mon gars, quel âge as-tu, maintenant ? Demanda Bilbon, bien qu'il connût parfaitement la réponse, à la seconde près. »  
  
« J'ai dix-sept ans, mon Oncle. »  
  
« Oh, que le temps passe vite ! Mais au fait, vous savez que la famille Gamegie s'est encore agrandie ? »  
  
« Mais ça leur en fait huit, maintenant ! S'exclama Esmeralda. C'est une lourde charge ! Ils ne sont pas riches, pourtant ! »  
  
« Ce sont des gens travailleurs, aimables, et toujours contents de tout ! J'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour Hamfast. Il était tout gosse quand il est venu travailler chez moi ! Et ses enfants sont très attachants ! En particulier le petit Sam. Sous des dehors gauches, il a une de ces curiosité d'esprit ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Sam, intervint Frodon qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. »  
  
« Il te le rend bien, tu sais, répliqua Bilbon. D'ailleurs tu seras heureux d'apprendre que nous allons passer le réveillon chez les Gamegie. »  
  
« C'est vrai ? Demanda vivement Frodon, les yeux brillants de joie. »  
  
« Mais oui ! J'ai pensé que tu serais plus heureux avec des enfants de ton âge que seul avec un vieillard tel que moi. »  
  
« Oh, merci, mon Oncle ! Je vous aime tant ! Vous êtes si bon ! S'exclama Frodon en se pendant au cou de Bilbon. »  
  
« Mais moi aussi je t'aime, mon cher petit ! »  
  
« Bon, et bien je ne vais pas tarder, dit Esmeralda. »  
  
« Oui, je vais dire à Hamfast d'aller prévenir Carl. »  
  
Une heure après, Esmeralda Brandebouc reprenait le chemin de Château- Brande, après avoir embrassé son neveu plus de vingt fois.  
  
« Alors, mon Oncle, dit Frodon, très excité, quand verrais-je enfin le petit frère de Sam ? »  
  
« Petit frère ? Mais non, mon garçon, c'est une fille ! Je ne l'ai pas dit ? Et j'en suis le parrain. Ah, elle est si mignonne, ma petite Lily ! Son frère en est fou ! Il la veille comme le lait sur le feu ! »  
  
« Oh ? »  
  
« Mais oui ! Ca te déçoit, on dirait. Mais tu vas voir, tu changeras d'avis quand tu la verras ! Même ta cousine Perle n'était pas si jolie au même âge ! »  
  
« Heu ! Pardon ? Fit Frodon en sursautant. »  
  
« Tiens, on dirait que tu l'aimes bien, cette petite ! Dit malicieusement Bilbon. Si Eglantine était là, elle dirait encore que sa fille et toi feriez un couple parfait, bien que Perle n'ai que dix ans ! Mais pas moi ! Je trouve parfaitement ridicule de se marier entre cousins ! Enfin, c'est mon point de vue. Et tu es encore bien jeune pour y penser ! Allez, viens, mon grand, nous allons nous préparer un bon petit dîner. »  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
« Frodon, mon gars, tu es prêt ? »  
  
« Oui, mon Oncle, j'arrive ! Retentit une voix de l'autre bout de Cul-de-Sac. »  
  
« Dépêches-toi, Bell attend le rôti. »  
  
« Le rôti ? Demanda Frodon en faisant irruption dans le vestibule, sa cravate à la main. »  
  
« Et oui, j'ai dit que je portais le dîner. A ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi doué pour faire les n?uds de cravate, mon garçon ! Viens, je vais t'aider. »  
  
Une heure après, Bilbon et Frodon frappaient à la porte des Gamegie. Une petite fille aux nattes blondes vint leur ouvrir.  
  
« Bonjour, Monsieur Bilbon ! Bonjour, Monsieur Frodon ! »  
  
« Bonjour, ma petite May, dit Bilbon en embrassant la petite fille. Peux-tu aller me chercher ta maman, s'il te plaît ? »  
  
« Oui, tout de suite ! Répondit joyeusement May en s'en allant vers la cuisine. Maman, Maman ! Monsieur Bilbon est là ! Il y a Monsieur Frodon, aussi ! Il est encore plus beau que la dernière fois ! »  
  
« Et bien, quel succès tu as, mon garçon ! Plaisanta Bilbon. »  
  
Quelques instants après, Bell Gamegie vint à la rencontre de ses hôtes et les débarrassa de leurs manteaux. Puis Bilbon lui tendit le paquet contenant le rôti.  
  
« Oh, merci, Monsieur Bilbon, mais vous êtes trop gentil ! J'aurais pu tout prévoir, quand même ! »  
  
« Mais non, Bell ! Mais allez dire à Hamfast et Halfred de venir m'aider, les cadeaux des enfants sont dehors , je n'ai pas pu tout porter. »  
  
« Oh, qu'avez-vous encore fait, Monsieur Bilbon ? Gronda gentiment Bell. »  
  
« Mais rien, trois fois rien ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! »  
  
Pendant que Bell faisait installer Frodon dans la salle à manger, Hamfast et Halfred allèrent aider Bilbon à rentrer tous les paquets. Quand Sa entra dans la pièce et vit le jeune Sacquet, il se mit à sauter de joie.  
  
« Monsieur Frodon ! Monsieur Frodon ! Venez, je vais vous présenter ma petite s?ur, dit le petit hobbit en saisissant Frodon par la main. »  
  
« Allons Sam, laisses Monsieur Frodon tranquille ! »  
  
« Mais Maman.. »  
  
« Laissez-le, Bell, dit gentiment Frodon. J'aimerais beaucoup voir Lily, Bilbon m'en a tellement parlé ! »  
  
« Vous êtes sur ? Bon. Viens, Sam, allons chercher le bébé. »  
  
« Oui ! Oui ! »  
  
Bell s'éclipsa un instant, en tenant Sam par la main, pour aller chercher le bébé qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.  
  
« Vous avez de la chance, Monsieur Frodon, elle vient juste de se réveiller. Vous voulez la tenir un peu ? »  
  
« Oh, je ne sais pas..elle est si petite ! J'ai peur de la casser ! »  
  
« Oh, non, il n'y a pas de risque ! Répliqua Bell en riant. Tenez- lui bien la tête, par contre. »  
  
Bell plaça alors la petite fille dans les bras d'un Frodon tout ému.  
  
« Bonsoir, Lily ! Joyeux Noël ! »  
  
« Ga ! Fit la petite fille en fixant Frodon de ses grands yeux noirs et en serrant très fort son index dans sa petite main. »  
  
« On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, commenta Bilbon qui venait d'achever de rentrer les paquets. Dis-moi, ma petite Lily, quand tu seras grande, tu épouseras Frodon, pas vrai ? »  
  
« Ga ! »  
  
« Ah, tu vois, mon gars, qu'est ce que je te disais ? »  
  
« Je pense que ce sont vos yeux qui lui plaisent, dit Bell. Dans la famille, personne n'a les yeux bleus. »  
  
« En tous cas, moi, je la protégerais toujours ! Intervint Sam. Je ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire du mal ! »  
  
« Moi non plus, murmura Frodon en caressant doucement les boucles chataines de la petite fille qui le regardait en souriant. »  
  
« Aaaaaaaah ! Fit Lily. Puis elle s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de Frodon. »  
  
« Et bien ! D'habitude, elle ne s'endort que dans les bras de sa mère ! Faut-il qu'elle se sente en confiance ! S'exclama Hamfast. »  
  
« Venez, Monsieur Frodon, dit doucement Bell. Nous allons la recoucher. »  
  
Frodon suivit Bell Gamegie dans la petite chambre et déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau dans le berceau.  
  
« Dors bien, petite Lily. Je suis très heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance. »  
  
Il ne se doutait pas que ce bébé qui dormait paisiblement allait devenir plus tard le grand amour de sa vie.  
  
FIN  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu !^^ En tous cas, joyeux Noël ! 


End file.
